


Tangled Strings

by Nandireya



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandireya/pseuds/Nandireya
Summary: Kallura Week 2018Day Four‘Red String of Fate’Two kings hoping to join their kingdoms seek out the advice of a mystical matchmaker





	Tangled Strings

“Tell me again,” Alfor, King of Altea, began. “Why exactly are we doing this?”

“You want our kingdoms to combine, don’t you?” Zarkon, Emperor of Daibazaal, responded as they began climbing the stairs to an ornate temple of sparkling white marble.

“Yes, but...”

“Our lines to merge?” Zarkon continued, cutting him off.

“I suppose...”

“My son, your daughter.” The Galra leader smiled. “It’s perfect!”

“Then why are we going to see this fortune teller?” Alfor arched a brow.

“Yuè Lǎo is _NOT_ a fortune teller.” Zarkon sniffed. “He is an entity of great power and wisdom. He has a connection to the strings of the universe. He confirmed Honerva and I were meant to be together. He will do the same for Lotor and Allura.”

“So he’s a matchmaker?” Alfor quirked a brow.

“He is the universal matchmaker.” Zarkon returned flatly as they reached the temple. “You’ll see.”

“Come in, young ones.” An ancient voice whispered from within. The pair of monarchs exchanged a glance then entered.

Before them, settled in a nest of silver pillows, sat a pale being, dressed in white, with papery skin so thin fine ribbons of red could be seen shifting beneath it. He fixed them with luminous silver-blue eyes, the milky film covering them, their unfocused gaze, giving the impression of blindness. He smiled warmly.

“You come to me to seek the fates of your little ones.” He said. “To know if they will ever know love.”

“You are wise before reasoning.” Zarkon said respectfully.

“Bring forward their likenesses.” He said, holding out his long-clawed hands. The two young fathers stepped forward, each holding an image of their respective offspring. He took Zarkon’s first.

“A handsome lad,” he nodded as he ran his fingers over it. “Favours his mother.” Alfor covered his mouth to suppress his laugh as Zarkon threw him an irate glare. “A good mind, strong body. But his heart...” he frowned, shaking his head. “There is a darkness there. Love will not come easily to him.” Zarkon pursed his lips, clearly displeased.

He turned his attention to the other image.

“Beautiful.” He breathed. “Inside and out.” Alfor beamed proudly. “But she will face many challenges...much pain and loss. But she will not face it alone. I can see the one...the one she is bound to...” he twisted the index fingers of both hands and a red thread appeared, seemingly drawn from his body, between them.

“Of course you have.” Zarkon said tersely. “I just gave you his likeness.”

Yuè Lǎo smiled wryly. “Your boy is not for her.” He shook his head. “Her’s lies far away...” he closed his eyes, his heading lolling. When they opened that had shifted from silver to black, filled with bright pinpricks of light. “...across the stars...across the eons...”

“Eons?” Alfor echoed with a frown. He couldn’t mean that literally, could he?

“...of unusual heritage...” Yuè Lǎo continued. “...but pure heart...”

“Can you show us this...boy?” Zarkon demanded through gritted teeth. Alfor looked at him, concerned.

Yuè Lǎo fixed the towering Galra with his inky gaze. “You cannot harm him.” He assured him. “He is well beyond your reach. And even if he were not...” he held up the thread. “Fate cannot be denied. In this life, or the next, or a thousand from now, for ever and always, they will find each other.”

“How will we know him?” Alfor asked softly, ignoring the sharp look he got from Zarkon.

“You will not know him.” Yuè Lǎo shook his head sadly. “But she will know him. And he will know her.” He beamed.

Then he sighed, looking slightly annoyed.

“Though they’ll take their sweet time admitting it.”


End file.
